


На страже я стоял весь день

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, John is a Very Good Doctor, Nightmares, POV John Watson, Post-The Hounds of Baskerville, Pre-Reichenbach, Protective John Watson, Protective Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: После злополучного баскервильского инцидента Джону вновь начинают сниться кошмары. Обнаружив, что перестал спать и сам Шерлок, Джон решает, что у друга та же проблема. Но дело оказывается не в этом, а Шерлок не слишком хочет объяснять причины.





	На страже я стоял весь день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Upon a Watchtower I Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387487) by [boho_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boho_writer/pseuds/boho_writer). 



_И дозорный закричал:_  
            _– День за днём, господин мой, я стою на башне,_  
            _каждую ночь я стою на своём посту._  
            **_Священное писание (Восточный перевод)._ **  
            **_Пророчество о Вавилоне. Исаия 21:8_ **

           Джон всегда считал себя терпеливым. Но даже его терпение, как оказалось, имеет пределы. И спустя три дня после завершения баскервильского дела оно у него кончилось в отношении Шерлока.  
           Дело о Собаках стало катастрофой. Да, они его раскрыли, но оно оставило свой след на всех причастных. В свое время афганские кошмары Джона быстро сошли на нет, как только он смог, выражаясь словами Шерлока, сконцентрировать свой адреналин на Работе. А потом в какие-то несколько дней — беготня за собакой (и от нее), ссора с Шерлоком и взорвавшийся на их глазах человек. Два эпизода были побочными эффектами наркотика, третий произошел сам по себе, и все вместе они, вероятно, были причиной того, что Джон, вырвавшись сейчас из сна, хватал ртом воздух и ощущал, как бешено колотится сердце.  
           А может, "сработал" еще и выстрел, который, как Джон сейчас осознал, прозвучал внизу.  
           Он спрыгнул с постели, и обнаружив отсутствие пистолета, схватил первое подвернувшееся орудие и побежал вниз. Он готов был встретить там что угодно: Шерлока, сражающегося с бандой, с террористами или даже с собственным братом. Но вот к чему он не был готов, так это обнаружить в гостиной одетого в пижаму и халат Шерлока, который преспокойно стрелял по стене из собственного джонова пистолета.  
           — Шерлок, _какого черта_? — завопил от дверей Джон. — Я думал, ты в опасности!  
           Шерлок слегка повернул к нему голову и поднял бровь.  
           — И ты решил прийти мне на помощь, вооружившись зонтом?  
           Джон опустил взгляд на предмет, который сжимал в руках.  
           — Я бы захватил свой пистолет, но... — он беспомощным жестом показал свое оружие в руках Шерлока.  
           Тот снова повернулся к стене и пальнул в нее еще раз. В этом Джон бросил зонтик и разгневанно шагнул к другу.  
           — А ну кончай! — прошипел он. — Нам очень повезет, если миссис Хадсон не вызовет сейчас полицию.  
           Усмехнувшись, Шерлок бросил ему пистолет и подошел к стене, не удостоив вниманием ни ловкость Джона, опытной рукой поймавшего оружие, ни его яростный взгляд.  
           — Миссис Хадсон гостит у сестры, — ответил он и потом пробормотал больше себе, чем Джону: — Наверное, прицел слегка сбит.  
           — Или ты просто промазал, — парировал Джон, разбирая на части пистолет.  
           — Маловероятно, — Шерлок плюхнулся на диван, подцепил с пола открытый джонов ноутбук и занялся более тихим делом.  
           Джон пошел на кухню, решив сделать себе чая, чтобы утихомирить сердце.  
           — Да, кстати, — крикнул он в комнату. — Ты уже прочитал мой отчет по баскервильскому делу?  
           Шерлок что-то уклончиво буркнул.  
           Джон закатил глаза.  
           — Я его распечатал и положил тебе на кровать. Как ты умудрился его не заметить?  
           В ожидании, пока закипит вода, Джон зашел в соседскую спальню и обнаружил отпечатанные страницы точно там, где он их оставил — на подушке Шерлока.  
           Джон разочаровано фыркнул и схватил странички. Он прошагал обратно в гостиную и протянул распечатку другу.  
           — Я написал этот отчет, пока ты дремал в поезде. Потом распечатал и в тот же вечер оставил у тебя на постели. Как тебе удалось целых три дня его избегать?  
           Шерлок поднял взгляд от ноутбука.  
           — Я был занят, — сухо ответил он.  
           Джон уронил распечатку ему на ноут.  
           — Ну, так найди время прочесть. Мне нужно опубликовать запись, а поскольку я какое-то время провел под наркотиком, то мне надо, чтобы ты проверил, не напутал ли я чего. Опубликуем этот пост и привлечем новые дела. — Пауза. — Хотя лучше без такого количества собак.  
           Джон вернулся на кухню. Он стоял, ожидая, пока чай настоится, и внезапно до него дошло. _О_. С кружкой в руке, он вернулся в гостиную и посмотрел на своего соседа.  
           Шерлок почувствовал его взгляд, но глаз не поднял.  
           — Я прямо слышу, как ты думаешь, — пробормотал он. — Хотя то, что бренчит у тебя в голове...  
           — Ты три дня не был в своей комнате, — прервал его Джон.  
           Шерлок поднял взгляд, но ничего не ответил.  
           — Я положил свой текст там, где я считал, ты увидишь его в первые двенадцать часов, — продолжал Джон. — Максимум — сутки. И если бы ты увидел его, ты бы его прочитал. А если бы прочитал, то оставил бы множество исправлений и комментариев о моих ошибках. Но эти страницы до сих пор совершенно чисты.  
           Шерлок поднял брови, словно вопрошая "И что?".  
           — Значит, ты не читал их. А это означает, что ты их не видел, что в свою очередь значит, что за прошедшее время ты ни разу не был в своей комнате или, по крайней мере, в постели. — Пауза. — И еще это означает, что ты все эти три дня не спал.  
           Какое-то мгновение Шерлок никак не реагировал. Потом он моргнул и снова перенес свое внимание на экран.  
           — Мои поздравления, доктор Ватсон, — без выражения произнес он. — С такой дедукцией ты скоро сможешь заменить Грема в Ярде.  
           — Он — Грег, — поправил Джон. — Значит, опровергать мои слова ты не будешь? Ты действительно все это время не спал?  
           — А кто сказал, что я не спал на диване?  
           — Ты на нем никогда не спишь, — возразил Джон. — Ты можешь часок подремать там или в кресле, но по-настоящему ты на диване не спишь.  
           Шерлок сузил на него глаза.  
           — С чего ты вдруг заинтересовался, где и как я сплю?  
           Джон спихнул с дивана ноги Шерлока и сел рядом.  
           — По той причине, которую ты сам назвал. Я — _доктор_ Ватсон. Мы, медики, склонны обращать на такие вещи внимание. — Джон немного помолчал и потом продолжил: — Так в чем дело? С чего такая бессонница?  
           Шерлок смотрел на экран ноутбука, но его глаза не двигались. И даже Джон понимал: на что бы друг сейчас ни смотрел, он ничего перед собой не видел.  
           Минут пять в квартире стояла тишина. Джон потягивал чай и смотрел прямо перед собой, на каминную полку. На ней лежал череп — интересно, что ему известно, ведь он все время был здесь. Наверное, проще выведать что-то у него, чем у живого человека рядом...  
           — Я не могу.  
           Эти слова прозвучали настолько тихо, что Джон едва уловил их, несмотря на тишину в квартире. Он переключил свое внимание на Шерлока.  
           — Не можешь? — переспросил Джон. — Ты не можешь спать?  
           Никакого ответа.  
           — Для ясности, ты "не можешь" или "не станешь"?  
           Шерлок усмехнулся, не сводя глаз с экрана.  
           — А есть разница?  
           — С медицинской точки зрения, да. "Не могу" — это ты не способен, а "не стану" — твой выбор.  
           Снова пауза, уже не такая длинная.  
           — Значит, и то, и другое.  
           Джон снова глотнул из кружки, думая над тем, почему Шерлок вообще сейчас бодрствует. Собственно, можно было догадаться, что после такой недели даже он ощутит на себе последствия.  
           — Слушай, это не смертельно, если тебе снятся кошмары, но...  
           Шерлок резко обернулся к нему с выражением недоумения и веселья.  
           — У меня нет никаких кошмаров, — заявил он.  
           Джон вздохнул.  
           — Шерлок, это нормально. Со всеми случается. Я сам в данный момент бодрствую, потому что мне приснился дурной сон.  
           "И еще потому, что ты решил устроить в нашей гостиной тир", — подумал он, но не произнес вслух.  
           — О, насчет этого, я в курсе, — с легкостью ответил Шерлок. — Я видел твои мучения, когда приходил за пистолетом. — Джон зажмурился и сжал пальцами переносицу. — Полагаю, поэтому ты и не проснулся, когда я вошел в комнату. Тебе снилась война? Или собака?  
           Джон издал тихий горловой звук, смесь стыда и раздражения.  
           — Шерлок, ты не можешь просто... заходить... в чью-то спальню... — Джон еще раз вздохнул и покачал головой. — Ладно, проехали. Так, почему тогда ты не спишь, если дело не в кошмарах?  
           Шерлок вновь уставился в ноутбук и пожал плечами.  
           — Кто-то должен.  
           Джон мгновенно преисполнился подозрительности.  
           — Зачем? Зачем нам надо, чтобы ты всю ночь проводил без сна? Что случилось?  
           Шерлок быстро замотал головой.  
           — Это неважно. И я сказал правду: я действительно немного поспал здесь, на диване. Просто... не в своей комнате.  
           — Почему не в твоей?  
           Шерлок поднял голову и бросил взгляд в коридор, где в глубине скрывалась его спальня.  
           — Она... слишком далеко. Если что-то случится, я могу не услышать. Вовремя.  
           — А что может случиться? — Джон понимал, что давит, и что друг в любой момент мог закрыться, ретироваться, и на этом все кончится. Но они приблизились к какой-то точке, и он чувствовал, что больше не может выносить неведение. Только не после того, что они вдвоем пережили в последнее время.  
           — Что может случиться? — спросил он уже мягче.  
           Следуя за взглядом Шерлока, Джон посмотрел в сторону спальни детектива, потом на лестницу и, наконец, на ступеньки к собственной спальне. После чего друг снова посмотрел на Джона. И тот мгновенно узнал это выражение. Он видел подобный взгляд той ночью в дартмутской гостинице, но еще раньше он видел его в бассейне — в тот момент, когда Шерлок увидел Джона, вынужденного по прихоти Мориарти изображать из себя голос злодея. Как будто он все время был этим голосом.  
           Шерлок тогда выглядел совершенно опустошенным. И впервые за все время _испуганным_.  
           О.  
           — Мориарти, — произнес Джон. И это было утверждение, не вопрос.  
           Шерлок отвел глаза и снова бросил взгляд в сторону двери.  
           — Он сказал, что еще с нами встретится, — пробормотал он, нервно потирая затылок. — И я очень сомневаюсь, что он солгал.  
           — Значит, ты ждешь его?  
           Быстрый кивок. Едва заметный.  
           — Но почему сейчас? Что заставляет тебя думать, что он именно сейчас вернется?  
           Джон осознал, что задает слишком много вопросов. Он чувствовал, что здесь есть нечто подспудное, но друг уже восстановил вокруг себя защитные стены. И Джон склонился к нему, сосредоточившись на другой проблеме.  
           — Дружище, ты не можешь не спать всю ночь. Во всяком случае, много ночей подряд. Ты убиваешь свой организм. Что хорошего, если ты его доконаешь?  
           Шерлок рывком обернулся, страх в одно мгновение превратился в гнев.  
           — А какой у меня выбор? — прошипел он, почти не разжимая зубов — В прошлый раз я позволил себе расслабиться. — Пауза. Потом, наконец, финальное слово: — И....  
           Джон знал все, что стояло за этим простым союзом. _И тебя похитили. И обвешали бомбами. И обманули меня, заставив поверить, что ты мой враг. И ты чуть не погиб. И мы оба чуть не погибли._  
           Глядя Шерлоку в глаза, Джон медленно через нос выдохнул.  
           — Тогда нам надо объединиться, — наконец произнес он. — Начиная прямо с твоего плана. Если ты считаешь, что кто-то все время должен быть здесь начеку, давай разделим это на двоих, как команда.  
           И едва он это сказал, как на лице Шерлока сразу отразились бессонные ночи. Вызванный страхом и гневом адреналин схлынул, и детектив устало поник.  
           Джон потянулся через ноги друга и забрал у него ноутбук. На экране был открыт браузер с кучей разнообразных интернет-страниц — без сомнения, результат усилий Шерлока по выслеживанию Мориарти (хотя, кроме всего прочего, там был еще и непонятный заказ на мячи для сквоша, так что Джон не мог быть ни в чем уверен).  
           Убрав с пути ноутбук, Джон встал и протянул Шерлоку руку.  
           — Поднимайся, — мягко приказал он.  
           Шерлок встал и тут же слабо качнулся. Джон обхватил его за талию и забросил руку себе на плечо.  
           — Нуи кда мы? — поинтересовался Шерлок, отдавая себе отчет, что язык у него слегка заплетается.  
           — Ты идешь спать, — ответил Джон, ведя его в коридор. — А я остаюсь бодрствовать. Побуду на страже.  
           — Если Мориарти появится, пока я сплю, что ты сможешь сделать? — пробормотал Шерлок, несмотря на то, что глаза у него уже начали закрываться, и голова клонилась к голове Джона.  
           Напряженно улыбнувшись, Джон решил не напоминать о своей обширной военной подготовке и тех случаях, когда Шерлок сам видел его возможности... в том числе, о совсем недавнем, когда Джон одержал над ним верх неподалеку от дома Ирен Адлер.  
           — О, я просто разбужу тебя, — с насмешливой серьезностью ответил доктор, и Шерлок одобрительно хмыкнул.  
           Они добрались до спальни Шерлока, и Джон без особых церемоний сгрузил друга на кровать. Тот потянул на себя край одеяла и целиком в него завернулся, так что на поверхности осталась только одна голова. Перед уходом Джон легонько похлопал его по плечу.  
           — Вольно, солдат. Пришла смена, — тихо произнес он.  
           Выходя из комнаты, Джон задумался, не закрыть ли за собой дверь. Но потом отказался от этой мысли, решив, что создаваемый им шум должен действовать на Шерлока успокаивающе, напоминая, что пост не брошен и кто-то стоит на страже.  
           Он сделал себе еще чашку чая и настроился просидеть за бездумной ерундой по телеку до самого рассвета — ну, или пока не проснется Шерлок (в зависимости от того, что произойдет раньше). Но потом обнаружил, что стоит у окна и смотрит на тихую, практически пустую улицу.  
           Он подумал, что готов стоять так всю ночь. Готов стоять между безопасностью своего дома и внешним миром, между своим лучшим другом и опасным преступником. Он готов быть дозорным и ночным стражем.  
            _"На страже стоял я весь день"_ , — с улыбкой подумал Джон.  
           Хотя, осознал он, даже не известно, кого именно он должен высматривать.  
           Джон глотнул чая и распрямил плечи.  
           Это не имело значения. Он знал, _что_ ему защищать.


End file.
